Demon Diary Drabbles
by GreenPicklesLoveYou
Summary: Just a bunch of short storiesoneshots and nicknacks. Requests and stuff may be accepted. Rated T just in case some pairings get serious.
1. Please, Don't Touch It

**Author note: Hi! Author of _Saved Yet Lost _fanfic, here. -Smiles.- I did start on another fanfic, but school got in the way and I decide to delete it and just do some Demon Diary Drabbles. Also, because I've been reading Bleach Drabbles lately by **peroxidepest17 **and it inspired me to do that for fellow Demon Diary readers. That and I can't be an original bastard myself. --;**

**So, anyways, I'm just going to do several short one shots and stuff, and see how it goes from there.  
I'll see about taking requests on pairings or even just odd sorts.  
Well, enough of me talking, on with the drabbles!**

**Title: Please, Don't Touch It.  
Pairing: If you want Raenef and Eclipse, but it's not much implied.  
Rating: PG.  
Summary: Raenef finds something extremely interesting, yet Eclipse finds it horribly disgusting and something his master should never busy himself with.**

* * *

"Eclipse, Look at it!" 

A slender finger was pointed at the appointed "it", while the blonde boy looked back at his tutor slash servant with a bright smile across his rosy, thin lips.

Eclipse, the servant of the young demon lord, perked a questioning brow at his lord as he watched Raenef closely, keeping up his duties as he had been this whole walk through the fall woods.

Rae skipped up to the spot where he had pointed and knelt down, poking at "it" while it wiggled around at his touch. A giggle came from the young boy, before he looked up at his servant when "it" had came into the demon's view, Rae's nose scrunching up slightly before he poked at "it" again.

Eclipse stood still as he watched his fascinated demon lord poke at a struggling beetle. The poor beetle had probably fallen from a tree onto its back and now its life didn't look any happier as the boy continued to poke it while it wiggled around helplessly.

"Master Raenef, please don't touch it."

Raenef's index finger stops in mid-poke when he turns to Eclipse and gives him the most cutest-saddest face he could muster, "But, Eclipse…"

Eclipse sighs inwardly, knowing he was about to head into a losing battle, "Master Raenef, it is but a mere beetle. It is of no importance to you. You should remember that. You are a Demon Lord and you shouldn't get attached to such a petty thing."

Rae is the one to sigh this time, his head dropping in defeat, "You're right, Eclipse. Let's go."

Eclipse was about to counter with why he can't stay, before he catches himself and quirks a brow, "I am?"

Rae nods happily, before he stands up and glomps Eclipse.

* * *

Right before they head off, Raenef decides to give the beetle one last poke when they pass on their way back to the castle.  
Tugging on the little bit of his ponytail with one hand, he extends his leg out to poke the bug firmly with his left foot while Eclipse wasn't looking. 

_Crunch-h-h._

"Ee-e-e-e-e!"


	2. A Knight's Tale

Author not: I'm just going to keep clean non-bold type, k? I like it like that. -Smiles.-So, here's another shorty.

Title: A Knight's Tale.  
Pairings/Characters: Erutis, mentions Chris and Rae briefly. No pairings.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Erutis gets to realizing that she never lived out her dream of being that big knight that killed the demon lord.

* * *

After her afternoon nap, she sprawled out on the grass to watch Raenef and Chris duel with each other, a smug expression on her otherwise relaxed face.

"Is that what you call defeating a demon lord, Chris! You're nothing but a little sissy!"

The glare and the wooden sword that gotten thrown at her was enough to make her laugh outright, her legs kicking at the ground at Chris' poor aim.

"It's not like you can do any better, Miss I-Broke-My-Sword-On-A-Dimwit's-Head," Chris huffed at her, while Rae just watched the two, his eyes pooling in tears at being called a dimwit.

Of course, after calling Raenef that Chris immediately regretted it, his mouth becoming an oven for Eclipse's familiar demon fire.

Erutis laughed as she watched Chris run off, yelling "It burns!" while Rae disappeared to tend to his regular lessons, the castle going back to its normal procedures.

Erutis sat back down on her rump, sighing with frustration as her mind worked over what Chris said, even though she knew fully well that she shouldn't take that stupid monk's words to heart, but it hit her soft spot.  
She's living as life has been hittin' her, just like old times never regretting a single minute, but now she doesn't really know what has happened to her. She's gotten real soft or something, because she's sitting here, in a demon lord's castle, and not chasing after the demon with fury and determination.

'What ever happened to me being the big-shot knight?" That's what was going on through her head. She's befriended a demon lord and she's even eating his food. Soon, she'll be greeting them like they are her kin or something. Wasn't this against her life long dream? Didn't she work all her life to achieving the skills she had gained to go and kill demons like Raenef and Eclipse?

Erutis shook her head in mild exasperation, before settling back into a lying position, her hands automatically coming to rest behind her head and act as a substitute pillow.

"Not worth ponderin' now," she said aloud, before a snore could be heard all about the courtyard.

That's Erutis for you. Handling life's problems as it gives them to her and moving on.

* * *


	3. Eclipse's Plan

Author note: Oi vey, sorry about taking so long. School, soccer, and AP English have worn out my writing skills. Well, soccer didn't have anything to do with writing, but it did wear me out. Plus, this site was being difficult with the whole loading process. So, here's Chapter 3, _Eclipse's Plan_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Demon Diary's characters. If I did I would've made it a yaoi manga. -Shifty eyes.-

Title: Eclipse's Plan.

Pairings/Characters: RaenefxEclipse. Yes, it is a pairing. :o

Rating: MATURE teens. -Smiles.- That means people that take **homosexuality** MATURALLY.

Warning: MALE kissing MALE. Do not flame me. I've clearly stated it was MALE on MALE. -Grins.-

Summary: Raenef wonders where Eclipse is and goes out for a walk to find a surprise.

* * *

Raenef plopped down on the edge of his bed with a frustrated sigh. 

'Eclipse has been gone so long,' he thought to himself as his shoulders slumped in defeat, his cranium following with them.

Eclipse had to go on a trip several days ago, and he has yet to come back. This worried Raenef because Eclipse has never been gone this long, especially without sending a letter to Raenef to update him on the current situation.

Rae began to imagine what could've happened to his tutor. His imagination went wild with all sorts of scenarios; the last being where Eclipse was chased by thousands of young boys that had flaxen hair. Pulling on his ponytail the images dissipated with a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a small huff, Raenef jumped onto the ground, leaving his cozy bed to take a walk, deciding that it was the best thing to do right then and there. His mind still focused on his tutor's life and safety, he opened his excessively, decorated doors to peer at the hallway outside. Exiting his room, he looked to the left and right, before his body pulled itself towards the direction of the main entrance, one hand going back to tugging at his short ponytail as his mind worried away.

"I think I'll take a walk outside. It'll be better than staying in this lonely castle."

He exited out of the arched entrance, straying off the normal pathway to take his own course through the shallow forest running along his mansion. He was lost in his own thoughts, not noticing that his surroundings were abnormally quiet, before he tripped over a rather thick stick.Or so he thought… When he went to pick himself up, the young demon lord's eyes came to scan across the sprawled out body of his tutor on the soft ground.

"Eclipse…? Eclipse!"

The boy crawled over to Eclipse's body, hesitant hands turning the beautiful demon over onto his back, so the demon lord could see if he was breathing.

"Eclipse…"

Raenef placed his head on Eclipse's chest, trying to hear for a heartbeat or something of the sort, but he couldn't hear anything which terrified him. He slowly brought his head up, his body held in something close to a trance because he didn't realize that he had moved at all when he finally noticed his face was mere inches from Eclipse's.

'CPR…Isn't that what I'm suppose to do,' he asked himself, as he sat mesmerized by Eclipse's silky, white skin and pale lips.

Inching closer and closer, Rae readied himself to be destroyed for doing this and he knew that if Eclipse awoke Rae's world would be crushed. With one last in take of breath, Raenef put his mouth to Eclipse's, hoping that it would work and that he wouldn't lose his beautiful tutor.

He didn't expect the next part, though. A hand came to press onto the nape of his neck, while his lips were crushed against Eclipse's, almost savagely taken if you will. Raenef was in shock for about a mere second, before he surrendered his whole mouth to his servant, relishing in the pure taste of the man below him with utmost satisfaction.

Eclipse could barely contain himself, having wanted to do this for so long and finally having his plan come to fruition. He bruised Rae's lips with such force he was presenting, and he knew that if he didn't stop now he wasn't going to be able to stop even if told. With one last tug at Rae's bottom lip, Eclipse released his charge with a tinge of regret, his hand slipping back down to his side.

"Eclipse…"

Raenef was disappointed when the kiss had finally ended, his fingers coming up to touch his own lips in fascination almost.

'Yes, tonight is going to be very fun,' Eclipse thought with an inward smirk. His plan had worked perfectly.

* * *


End file.
